gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Blindeye
Searchfortheblindeye.com is a Gravity Falls related website that launched on August 1, 2013. The name is based off the cryptogram deciphered in the end credits sequence of "Gideon Rises." The site is not affiliated with Disney, as stated by Alex Hirsch on his AMA . The site The main page of the website has an animated GIF of Bill Cipher, with a version of the theme song from the credits of "Dreamscaperers", playing on loop in the background. Below the animation is a combined cipher which reads "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cipher, it decodes to read "OCTOBER FIRST." The source code of the page contains an ASCII art image of Bill Cipher. In the letters and numbers comprising the image are messages that change periodically. *When the site launched the message said "IMWATCHINGYOU." *August 9, 2013 - The site was widely discovered by fans. "IMWATCHINGYOU" was replaced with "HESWATCHINGME." "LIAR", "MONSTER", and "TRUST NO ONE" also appeared. *August 10, 2013 - "SORT OF OK DRESSER" added to the image. *August 11, 2013 - All previous messages are gone and was replaced with "EYES ALL AROUND ME YET NONE CAN SEE THE TRUTH." The site content also changed to include the message: "a darkness approaches, a day when everything will change, are you ready?" *August 12, 2013 - Previous message is gone, replaced with the words "COMPOSITION", "PULVERIZE", "DIGESTION", and "FUSION." The alchemical symbols to these are in book 3 and is the code to get into Stan's secret underground laboratory. *August 13, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DREAMS", "REALITY", "PERCEPTION", and "CANTHEYUNDERSTAND." There's a new alt text on the gif of Bill which says "20-19-11-9-10", which, decodes to "DEMON." *August 14, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "SOL," "LUNA," "STELLA," and "FATUM" which are Latin for "sun, moon, star, and fate" respectively. The center also has "W, H, A, T" which is commonly seen on the Mystery Shack wind vane. *August 15, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "QUESTIONS," "ANSWERS," and "DISTRACTINGOBJECTS." Later in the day, Alex tweeted the three words in an reminder about the aforementioned Reddit AMA. *August 16, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DEFEAT THE PROGRAMMER," and all capital letters that are "RBM" are changed to "PQ" referencing the online game, PinesQuest which was officially released later in the day. *August 17, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THE TRACK IS OVER HERE," the "PQ" letters revert to what they were before. *August 18, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "ONEWEEKHASPASSEDBY," "SINCETHEYTOOKNOTICEOFME," AND "INASTATEOFFLUX." *August 19, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WATCHING WAITING ANTICIPATING," the default mouse cursor is now replaced with a six-fingered hand idetical to the one on the covers of all three journals. Bill ASCIIs SFTBE Website Aug 1.png|The original message. SFTBE Website Aug 9.png|August 9 SFTBE Website Aug 10.png|August 10 SFTBE Website Aug 11.jpg|August 11 SFTBE Website Aug 12.png|August 12 SFTBE Website Aug 13.png|August 13 SFTBE Website Aug 14.png|August 14 SFTBE Website Aug 15.png|August 15 SFTBE Website Aug 16.png|August 16 SFTBE Website Aug 17.png|August 17 SFTBE Website Aug 18.png|August 18 SFTBE Website Aug 19.png|August 19 Category:Other